Wild Hearts
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: This is chaotic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _S.W.I.T.C.H._

Note: I own Nova Clairvoyance.

**Wild Hearts**

~ Chapter One ~

By: Hikari Maiden

Hal glared at a short, thin, feisty blonde. He snapped at her, "Nova! I've told you before! This business isn't to mess around with! It's dangerous! Go home!"

Arms across her chest, she glared back at him. "Bite me."

He roared, "You stupid girl!"

Kai chuckled. "Who is this?"

The other boy told his partner. "Oh. This is the first time you two meet. This is my younger adopted sister."

Nova Clairvoyance noticed Kai and lit up as she squealed, "EEEE! BABY MONKEY! CUTE!"

Hal slapped his forehead and sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Jeez."

"Aw, Hal. She's so cute. How old is she?"

Hal spoke as if irritated. "Nineteen! She acts like she's two and three years old!"

"Aw, Hal! She looks ten years old!"

Hal spoke sharply. "Will you shut up?"

"Aw, but, Hal! She looks like a doll!"

Nova laughed. "Dude. I'm taken."

Hal said bluntly, "At least she's faithful." He glared at her with a sigh and said, "Fine. However, complain about your work and I call someone to escort you home. You must tell me if something is wrong, or I call someone to escort you home. You're not here for me, or anyone else, to baby-sit. The only reason I do this is because you won't leave me alone until I do. Is this clear?"

"Yeah. Jeez, you're such a worrywart."

"You're so sassy, you know that?"

"You're crass."

"Shut up."

She laughed.

His icy eyes on her, he said, "It's not funny. It's stupid."

"You two bicker like siblings."

"She's a stupid girl."

Nova fired at him, "I am not! You're a stupid boy!"

"I accidentally saw you and your boyfriend snog! Bleck! You two are gross!"

She felt intense chills chase through her and intense heat rise and spread along her flesh. Tears came to her eyes and she sucked in her breath. Then, she squeezed her eyes shut and she screamed, "HAL, YOU PERVERTED JERK, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!", and she swung her right arm hard at him and her right hand hit his left cheek hard. She panted as tears dripped from the bottom of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She clenched her fists and her teeth and she stomped as she ran.

"Hal. I think you hurt her."

"What do I care? She's a stupid girl."

Kai glared at him. "Hal! How can you be so cold?" He took off after Nova.

Hal stood alone. "It's all stupid."

Kai called her name as he ran.

Nova opened her eyes and she began to feel her heart pound with fear. _Scary! So many noises! Where am I? _She continued to run.

"Nova!"

She jumped at the voice. _That voice! It sounds familiar! It sounds close, too!_ She turned to the voice and glared. "What do you want?"

"To apologize."

Her heart burst with a good emotion and she smiled as tears gathered in her eyes, dripped from the bottom rims, and rolled down her cheeks. "That hurt. You don't make fun of me in a mean way? You don't hate me?"

He smiled as he shook his head. "Don't be a stupid girl."

She followed their voices to them and they began to make their way back to headquarters.

Kai stared at her with a concentrated expression. "Hey. I noticed something about you."

She glanced his way. "Yeah?"

"You follow noise, scent, flavour, and texture. You don't follow vision."

"Vision often misleads. Hear, smell, taste, and touch by themselves are apt to mislead. One needs all, or most of the senses. As for me, my sight is awful without glasses, or contacts. Today, I couldn't find my glasses and I tried to put in my contacts, but my eyes burned. I have allergies. My other senses are way stronger than my sight." She glanced at Kai again. "Thank-you for the compliment. You're handsome." She glanced at Hal. "Oh. Not to leave you out, Hal. You are as well."

This caused Hal to laugh. "You're cute!"

She glanced at him with a confused expression. _I don't remember him smiling and laughing. I don't remember him calling anyone anything other than 'idiot', 'stupid', and 'moron'._ "Are you broken?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "Alright. There's this saying: If it ain't baroque, don't fix it."

This caused Kai to laugh. "You're priceless!"

Hikari Maiden: I consider this adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _S.W.I.T.C.H._

Note: I own Nova Clairvoyance and Lotus Moonbeam.

**Wild Hearts**

~ Chapter Two ~

By: Hikari Maiden

Early the next morning, Hal woke to classical music. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. _What the heck? _When he opened his eyes, and began to climb out of bed, he noticed the neatly folded futon, cushions, and blankets neatly stacked beside his bed, then, it hit him. _Nova. _He emerged from the bedroom and approached her. _What is she up to? _He followed the music to the living room doorway. He stood in the doorway, crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at her with a half-smile and raised eyebrows. "Nova. What are you doing?"

Bubbly, she smiled, laughed, and waved at him from her spot on the living room floor. "Good morning, Hal!" Her mind no longer clear, and her concentration gone, she began to lose her balance. In her struggle to regain her balance, she flailed her arms and leaned her body forward, backward, left, and right. She fell backwards and her body violently vibrated as she slammed back-first onto the floor. She laid there, irritated expression, bangs in her face. "Ow. That hurt." She rolled her eyes as she deeply inhaled, then, blew her bangs from her face.

Hal paused the classical music and approached her. He sat beside her. "Nova."

She sat up. Head turned away, eyes on a random object, she told him, "I'm fine."

He noticed she didn't look at him. _Why won't she look at me? Her behaviour is suspicious._ "Why won't you look at me?"

She shook her head. _I don't want him to know. _Tears swelled up in her eyes. _No matter how painful. _"Nothing."

The cell phone at her hip began to vibrate and her heart skipped and began to pound. Chills chased through her and heat rose and spread along her flesh and goose bumps formed. She answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

He sounded chirpy. "Hey, baby. How are you?"

Her reply sounded lonely. "I miss you. I wish you were here." _I'm gonna cry! Not fair!_

Hal stared at her, his expression thoughtful. _So, that's her problem. _"Ahem! You know? You're allowed to ask him to join us."

"Hal says you're allowed to join us."

He explained the situation to his step-mom and his dad and they gave him permission to go. "Okay."

She turned to Hal with a lit up expression. "He says, 'Okay.'"

Hal looked at her with mild expression in his eyes and a gentle smile. "I'll pick him up at the airport."

"Hal says he will pick you up at the airport."

"I'm on my way."

She giggled. "Umm-hmm. I can't wait."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, honey."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye." She flipped her cell phone shut, placed it back in the case at her hip, then, she looked at Hal with a huge smile, bright eyes, and tears. She hugged him. "Hal! Thank-you!"

"You seemed lonely. It gave me the creeps."

Kai entered. "What's all the commotion?"

She excitedly approached him. "Kai! Guess who's coming?"

His eyes widened and he stared at her. "I don't know."

"My boyfriend, silly!"

"Oh."

She laughed. Something slightly brushed her heart and mind. _Something's wrong with Kai. _She stared at Kai with concern. "Kai? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Fear tugged at her heart. _Something's wrong and he won't tell me what. This scares me. He may think I'm joking, but I'm being serious._ "Kai. Seriously. No joke. I don't understand it, but my heart feels general things and images flash through my mind, sound, touch, smell, taste, sight, included. It's as if my mind allows me to see and experience what happens to others, even if what I see and experience inside my mind doesn't happen to me. Many would probably want this ability and many would probably tell me I complain about something special and that I had better quit complaining. However, this ability is scary."

Hal stared at her with curiosity. "Are you some kind of psychic?"

"I don't know. Craig Scott came to the high school and showed the Columbine incident. In an image he showed, there was blood on the floor of the library. He showed the news where kids came from the building. I heard gunshots. I heard screams. I saw the person on fire. I saw the person walk into the library. I heard the cruel voice. Craig said the guns were so loud that he thought his ears would bleed. He said that his heart pounded so much. He said that he took off his white hat because the gun boys wanted to shoot anyone with a white hat. He said he laid under a desk in a pool of blood, one friend on each end of him dead. He said the last thing his friend heard before death was racial discrimination. That night, I had difficulty sleeping. Images of what was showed at school that day flashed through my head over and over. My mind seemed to place me in the body of Craig Scott. My mind seemed to make me see through the eyes of Craig Scott. I read the books about his younger sister, Rachel Joy Scott. Books without images create a mental image as I read. Books with images create a voice as I read. Music creates a mental image as I listen."

Hal grinned. "I understand. You're big-hearted. You have strong creativity and artistic ability."

She gave him a surprised look. _Oh no! He so did not! _

He pulled her work from behind his back.

_He did! _She dove for the papers. "Paws off! That's mine!"

He seemed to enjoy himself. "You talk a lot, you know that?"

She struggled to snatch her sketches away from him. "Nothing wrong with that! Gimme!"

Kai sighed as he dropped to his knees, then, fell onto his right side.

Nova screamed, "KAI!" Tears came to her eyes and she began to tremble. She dropped to her knees beside him. Her voice trembled as she whispered, "Oh no. Kai." Carefully, she lifted him into her arms, then, she looked at Hal. "Where's his bedroom?"

"I'll show you." He lead her to his bedroom.

Inside his bedroom, she gently laid him in his bed and tucked him in, her whispered words, "Baby monkey."

Hal chuckled.

She told him, "He seems to have a fever. Please, get a cloth and some water, Hal."

Hal darted out the door. Not long after he left, he came back with the cloth and a bowl filled with water.

She laughed. "Whoa. You're fast."

He handed her the cloth and placed the bowl beside her.

She wet the cloth, wrung it out, and placed it on Kai's forehead.

"Wow. You're good."

She laughed.

"Seriously. You'd make a perfect wife."

She grinned. "You know I can't cook worth crock, right?"

Hikari Maiden: Nova is apt to get that reaction out of Hal. She's bubbly and she's got an attitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _S.W.I.T.C.H._

Note: I own Nova Clairvoyance and Lotus Moonbeam.

**Wild Hearts**

~ Chapter Three ~

By: Hikari Maiden

Hal entered the bedroom, Lotus Moonbeam behind him. "Look who's here."

She didn't move. Instead, her head remained on the bed in her arms as she stared. Tears dripped from her eyes, and rolled along her cheeks, and chin. She sniffled and mumbled, "Baby monkey."

Lotus approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's the matter, baby?"

"Baby monkey has gotten worse."

He noticed the person in the bed. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." He took her hand in his. "Come on."

"Okay."

Hal gave them a suspicious look. "Don't you two get into anything you're not supposed to."

Nova exclaimed, "Hal!" _Way to go to embarrass me!_

He chuckled.

Nova and Lotus went to the guest bedroom. "This is your bedroom."

Lotus sat on the bed and Nova sat beside him. He lifted the strap of his suitcase off his chest and over his head, then, he placed the suitcase beside his bed. After, he grinned at Nova. "Want a kiss?"

Nova felt her heart skip, then, she felt her heart begin to pound. _This…feeling… _She smiled at him and nodded.

She closed her eyes and their lips met in a quick kiss. Twice.

She opened her eyes.

"Want to French kiss?"

They looked around.

"Phew. Good. Hal isn't watching us."

She closed her eyes and their lips met.

Their lips parted for an instant.

_That's all? I want more. _Their lips met again and she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her front against him. She felt intense chills chase through her and intense heat rise and spread along her flesh. _This feels good. I want to go deeper. I want him to touch me. I want to touch him. I must stop, but it's hard._

Their lips parted and he said, "Where did you learn to kiss?"

She giggled. "I read manga and watch anime."

"You're an amazing kisser."

"Thank-you."

Hal entered the bedroom and stared at them with suspicion. "What are you two up to?"

Nova snapped at him out of irritation. "Nothing!"

Hikari Maiden: _Game X Rush _by _Mizuho Kusanagi _is an awesome manga! Japan's greatest bodyguard and greatest assassin caught in a deadly game! I read volume two and I'm a fish on a hook! From the creator of _Mugen Spiral _and _NG Life_.


End file.
